


Nothing is Better Then This

by 1RoseLily1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Is this a 1940s married au?? Close., Lance is a housewife and he's okay with it, M/M, Married Couple, housewife Lance, two men being happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RoseLily1/pseuds/1RoseLily1
Summary: Lance and Shiro are happily married and all they need is each other to genuinely be happy. Nothing is sweeter then coming home everyday to the one you love most, or being able to fall asleep with them every night.Just these two being happily married(Also it was an excuse to write Lance as a housewife)





	Nothing is Better Then This

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for 2 reasons!! 
> 
> 1\. Happy Shance au with a housewife Lance and hardworking husband Shiro
> 
> 2\. Because I love the artist Lanceyblue on insta and you should go follow and check them out!
> 
> I also originally wrote this first where they were married and had two cats but took it out later because it might come in handy later? Who knows. 
> 
> \- Lily

 

“Lance?” Shiro doesn’t hesitate. He does this every night, calling out to his beloved as he takes his first step inside their quiet little home, slipping his coat off and putting his keys on the little hook by the coat rack. The lights leading from the foyer are off and so are the lights in the rest of the house, but you can still faintly see everything from the soft glow of the afternoon sun. Shiro can faintly hear the sounds of the tv and maybe soft snores from the living room, so he goes to check it out. 

 

Lance shouldn’t be asleep yet, it’s only 6 in the afternoon, but it doesn’t stop Shiro from wondering. 

 

As he walks through the short hall leading through their quaint little home he passes the kitchen and notices how on the stove is an empty pot of something, though he can’t make out what. His eyes catch onto the marble counter of the kitchen where a knife, chopped veggies, and even some measuring cups lay forgotten, but it looks like whatever was happening before was eventful. Shiro continues walking. 

 

Normally Shiro would stay in the foyer and call out once more to wait and hear the soft padding of Lance’s feet against the hardwood floors and to hear the little  _ ‘coming!’  _ he always does once he arrives home, but something about tonight leads him straight to the living room where he finds the softest sight. 

 

Shiro wouldn’t have expected it, little alone guessed out of the house this is where his husband would be, but it warms his heart to gaze at the beautiful picture being painted right in front of his eyes. 

  
  


Lance, his most beloved, is curled up on the couch in one of Shiro’s old university sweaters, and dozing off. The tv is on and muted, but it looks like Lance was watching some news channel before he had fallen asleep.  Shiro examines the way his features move when he takes a breath, the soft intake of air making his chest rise and when he exhales his lips curl into the faintest of smiles. His chocolate brown hair is fallen on his face and around his closed eyes, tickling his button nose. Shiro wishes he could watch for forever, but he misses the way Lance’s voice sounds after being at the office all day, and selfishly he goes to wake Lance. 

 

Shiro starts by kneeling closer to their worn leather couch, reaching his prosthetic hand out to gently shake his kitten’s knee. When Lance doesn’t wake immediately in that very moment he bends forward a little to say something, 

 

“Baby, i'm home.” 

 

And it seems to honestly be enough. Almost on instinct, Lance’s eyes shoot open and he’s grinning bigger then a kid at a candy store. He watches as Lance sits up and takes a moment to really look before wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck and pull his head into the worn fabric of the sweater he’s wearing. 

 

“‘Kashi you’re home!” Lance cheers while only holding onto him tighter. It’s almost unbelievable how quickly Lance can transition from asleep to awake as soon as Shiro says only a few words. It goes to show how endeared they are for each other's presence. 

 

Lance holds him still, muttering on about how he missed his love and about how good he smells, nose buried in Shiro’s hair. If Shiro wanted to move he would, but right now, sitting on the floor of the living room while Lance holds him to his heart and cheers, he realizes he doesn't ever want to get up. 

  
  


“When did you get home? What time is it? Did I fall asleep?” Lance throws a few questions at him, which he’ll answer, but the look on Lance’s face tells only makes the already growing smile on his face grow bigger. 

 

“I got home a few minutes ago, it’s probably six-something, and yes. You fell asleep.” Shiro tells him, escaping his contriced hold just enough to look up into the ocean blue eyes he fell in love with. They peer down at him with worry, wonder, and then contentment, eager to hear Shiro’s voice as much as Shiro is eager to hear Lance’s. 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t greet you! I was going to after I finished dinner, but then Hunk called and said Katie was on tv and I went to check! But as soon as I sat down I noticed your sweater was on the back fo the couch, so I put it on and I was so warm and the couch was so cozy I just… Fell asleep!” Lance rambled, eyes looking all different directions as if leading Shiro with his story. He let out a chuckle at Lance and patted his lover’s soft thigh. 

 

“I don’t mind. It was just unusual to not get a response back,” Shiro didn’t really mind, but as a routine they have he definitely didn’t expect it. Not to say that was a bad thing, this evening was already turning out to be lovely in itself.

 

Shiro did however feel his stomach grumble in that moment, so he decided that heading to the kitchen was a good idea. He slowly rose, arms scooping under Lance’s bottom to pull him up and off the couch, “Though, it was adorable to see you nap for once. You usually do that in the early evening when i'm at work... Now you might just not go to sleep.” Shiro pecked Lance’s cheek now that his arms were fully secured under his husband. 

  
  


“I know but I didn’t take a nap today- er… Not when I usually do.” Lance admitted as he help on tighter to Shiro, being used to Shiro’s random carrying. In times like these he relaxed and could rest his head on Shiro’s strong shoulders and watch as everything moved around him. Shiro was strong and from the first moment he picked Lance up it had always been a thing after. 

 

“Why’s that?” The conversation continued as Shiro began to walk into the kitchen, eyeing the counters again as he entered. 

 

“I missed you too much. I can’t sleep when I miss you.” Lance said truthfully. Shiro wondered why he didn’t call, he always did, but remembered the important meeting he had with Slav and that he hadn’t told Lance the time it was at, suddenly feeling guilty for making Lance feel like he couldn't call. 

 

“You know i’d always reschedule a meeting if you really needed me.” It was a light scold and a light apology, but full and truthful. Lance let out a content sigh and shrugged. 

 

“I know darling, I'm glad you’re here now.” 

 

So, Shiro set Lance down on the counter and together with Lance’s instructions they finished dinner. It was easy knowing what to do and being told instead of like at work with Shiro barking the orders, and subtly through years of being married, Shiro was a decent cook now. As decent as one could be… 

 

As they sat at the table and ate Lance went on about what he did that day and what the latest gossip was that Allura had shared over the phone that morning after he left. Shiro always listened to the gossip Lance shared with other wives and such, finding it funny they had their own underground system of talk throughout the town. When they were washing the dishes all up Lance had proposed the idea of a relaxing bath together, saying earlier that Shiro needed to relax for once. He didn’t disagree. 

 

Not only had Shiro’s cooking gotten better, but his skin and hair care improved as well. No longer was he “living in unbearable treatment” for how he was doing his routine everyday, or how Lance claimed. It was nice. Their domestic lifestyle was routine, fit just for them, and at the end of the day was full of more love then either could of asked for. Shiro was pampered and in return spoiled Lance with whatever he wanted.

 

By now they were both lying in bed and talking, hands intertwined as now it was Shiro’s turn to talk about his day. Lance was a good listener as much as he was a good talker and a good lover. It was systematic really. He got to rant or get out what he needed, and Lance always had nothing but positive things to dish out during the end of it. Both were so open and in each other's lives it was hard to hold secrets, so durings holidays it was always most fun to tease and boast.

 

By the time Shiro was done he felt a yawn coming on, opening his mouth to let it out and then covering his mouth with his hand when he was done. Lance himself, even if his nap was only a few hours ago, was feeling the drowsiness of the day lead him on as well. He leaned up just a tad and kissed Shiro’s chin, making sure to snuggle in close. Lance nuzzled his head into the soft pecs of his husband’s broad chest, still after so many years commenting on how soft they were.

 

“Well i'm glad Slav didn’t do anything  _ too _ annoying while you were at work.” Lance said as final when Shiro only hummed in acknowledgment. He didn’t say anything more either when Shiro pulled him closer and kissed head, or when Shiro’s breathing started to even out to show he had fully fallen asleep.

  
  


It was a quiet little marriage. Happy, free, and healthy. Neither could ask for more, neither could dare to think for less. It was just what both of them needed to be, what both had always dreamed it could be. When one partner was done the other thrived best by helping them up. Both kept open and considerably wonderful spaces in each other's lives to move into, to cozy their way through, and stay. 

 

As Shiro fell asleep that night be prayed that nothing would ever take his starlight away, and that for not the first time, in this life, they could be happy. It seemed his prayers had been answered because right before he fell asleep he whispered a soft,  _ “I love you, baby.” _ and the universe replied with a tender breath and a hold. 

 

Nothing could be better. Not ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this a series? 
> 
> Also please tell me of typos and errors!
> 
> \- Lily


End file.
